Recently, ceramics composed principally of silicon nitride have found wide use because of the fact that they display superior heat resistance, superior thermal shock resistance, high strength and high corrosion resistance against molten non-ferrous metals and against oxygen at high temperature. In general, it is difficult to prepare silicon nitride ceramics by sintering so that it is difficult to obtain a silicon nitride ceramic having low porosity and high strength by any method other than hot-pressing. However, the hot-pressing method is applicable only to those cases in which the product is of a relatively simple profile, so that a method for forming a sintered silicon nitrate of complex profile having a low porosity and high strength has been sought in this art.
A technique other than hot-pressing which has been used is to form a compact of silicon powder and to heat the compact gradually in an atmosphere of nitrogen or gaseous ammonia so that the silicon is nitrided and sintered at the same time. However, the porosity of the product is generally at least 20 percent so that the strength of the product is low.